


Крысиные бега

by Riisa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех свои правила выживания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крысиные бега

**Author's Note:**

> Тексты был написан для команды Seirin Team на АУ-фестиваль "Радужные миры" на дайри  
> Беты — _Brownie_, Мэй_Чен
> 
> Кроссовер с первым фильмом «Бегущий в лабиринте», очень вольное обращение со вторым каноном; упоминается смерть персонажа; ООС

  
_Your class, your caste, your country, sect, your name or your tribe  
There's people always dying trying to keep them alive  
Bright Eyes – Four Winds_

 

Создания рычали, шипели, тыкались, будто вслепую, тянули к нему руки; старый лифт, больше похожий на клетку, трясясь как эпилептик, быстро поднимался вверх, и это спасало его от смерти в их когтях, но не спасало от страха – он забился в угол клетки и орал, орал, пока свет над головой не перестал быть таким далеким, а потом и вовсе исчез, заслоненный чьей-то макушкой. 

— О, у нас новенький! — удивленно сказал незнакомец.

Кажется, он снова заорал — и отключился.

 

Когда он наконец очнулся, все тело ломило, а в голове словно бил чугунный набат. Тем не менее он смог встать — и практически уперся головой в решетку, заменявшую крышу в тесной камере, больше похожей на яму.

Сверху послышался тихий свист, и кто-то позвал:

— Эй, ты в порядке?  
Через решетку, припав к земле, на него с любопытством смотрел парень, чье лицо чем-то неуловимо напоминало морду кота.

— Да вроде, — промямлил он. Смотря что иметь в виду под «в порядке» — жить будет, а остальное не столь важно.

— Голова болит? — сочувственно спросил «кот». — Ничего, у всех болит в первые дни. Ты подожди, я сбегаю, позову Киеши.

Как будто у него была альтернатива.

— Кстати, зовут-то тебя как? — уже поднимаясь на ноги, поинтересовался «кот». 

Вопрос застал его врасплох. И правда, как?

Но сейчас вместо знакомого с детства созвучия в голове был провал.

Он нахмурился, на всякий случай потер лоб и поднял глаза наверх:

— Я не знаю.

— А, ничего, — махнул рукой «кот», — никто не знает сначала. Потом все вспоминают, неполное, правда. Но мы все равно всех спрашиваем – вдруг кто что помнит больше нашего…

Перед глазами снова потемнело, и, кажется, он провел еще немного времени в отключке, потому что совершенно не заметил, как «кот» вернулся назад, ведя за собой того парня, которого он увидел первым.

Парень оказался высоким, с широкой улыбкой, чуть постарше него самого — и все его жесты и уверенное выражение лица говорили о том, что он тут главный.

— Меня зовут Киеши, — приветливо сказал парень, подавая ему руку, чтоб помочь выбраться из клети. Он с радостью ухватился — но когда наконец-то оказался на поверхностности на двух ногах, его тут же скрутила страшная головная боль, даже колени подломились.

Правда, распрямившись, он уже смог сказать:

— Я Кагами. 

— Быстро, — присвистнул «кот».

— Кога, — мягко сказал Киеши. 

«Кот» поднял руки в защитном жесте:

— Все-все, убегаю помогать другим. 

 

Рядом с лифтом, который его доставил, теперь сновали люди: выгружали то, что приехало вместе с ним. Видимо, он настолько напуган, что ничего не запомнил и был уверен, что ехал в пустой клетке — но вместе с ним там оказались два мешка риса, какие-то инструменты и семена. И судя по лицам окружающих, этим вещам они были рады куда больше, чем ему. 

Кроме Киеши, пожалуй. Тот водил Кагами по окрестностям, попутно знакомя с окружающими: 

— Это место называется глэйд. Почему? Никто не знает, так было всегда. Стены, который ты видишь вокруг… — он задумался. — Ну, это просто стены. Но вместе они образовывают Лабиринт, в центре которого мы живем. Кстати, — Киеши улыбнулся, указав на двоих человек у большого костра, — это Коганей и Митобе, они отвечают за кухню.

«Кот» издалека помахал ему рукой, Митобе же просто кивнул. Кагами неловко кивнул им в ответ и переспросил: 

— Лабиринт? Значит, Киеши, — он подумал и добавил, — сан…

— Выход отсюда есть. Но пока только в теории.

Киеши даже не сбился — говорил так же ровно, как и про кухню, излагая сухие факты. 

— И еще, — чуть усмехнулся он, — зови меня просто Киеши. Здесь мы все равны.

Кагами пробормотал: «Хорошо». Так было даже проще — излишнюю вежливость он не любил.

— Лифт, который тебя доставил, каждый месяц привозит к нам одного, причем всегда в разное время. Вместе с ним обычно приезжает и то, что мы просим: провизия, какие-то вещи. Все распределяется между живущими в глэйде. 

Они практически обошли небольшой лагерь, когда Кагами увидел возделываемые участки.

— Вау, — вырвалось у него. — И еду, получается… тоже сами? 

Киеши лукаво посмотрел на него: 

— А ты знаешь толк в еде, да? Да, что-то пытаемся выращивать. Сами готовим, сами делаем какие-то вещи, сами строим палатки и убежища. Строители, кстати, вон там. Их мало, но благодаря им мы можем спать не на земле, да и запасы уберечь. За них отвечает Фурихата — вон он, в черном. И еще есть бегуны. Исследователи Лабиринта. Может, выхода из Лабиринта пока нет, — черты его лица на мгновение напряглись, но тут же разгладились, — но это не значит, что мы его не ищем. 

За спиной раздался голос: 

— Ты слишком много болтаешь. 

Киеши усмехнулся. 

— Кагами, знакомься, это Хьюга. Мой… заместитель.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сухо сказал подтянутый очкарик, рассматривая Кагами так, будто заранее оценивал, сколько проблем он может принести. Потом переключился на Киеши: 

— Ты же помнишь, что Фукуда ...

— Да, — неожиданно хмуро сказал Киеши, — надо вычеркнуть. 

Хьюга хмыкнул: 

— То-то же.

— Я этим займусь. Заодно познакомлю его, — он указал на Кагами, — с Изуки. 

Хьюга побагровел. Киеши тут же добавил: 

— Он станет отличным бегуном.

— Нет, — отрезал Хьюга, — мы не станем увеличивать количество бегунов. Это безрассудно, за последнее время и так потеряли многих. — Он снова повернулся к Кагами и нахмурился: — Значит так, запоминай: в Лабиринт не соваться. Есть-пить что дают. Помогать по хозяйству — такой, как ты, везде пригодится. Запомнил? 

— Эх, — вздохнул за спиной Киеши, — а еще говорят, что я главный. Пойдем, — он легко положил руку на плечо Кагами, — расскажу еще кое-что и кое с кем познакомлю.

 

Они зашагали к стенам, которые оказались еще выше и массивнее, чем Кагами казалось издалека. Когда они подошли ближе к одной из них, он заметил, что она испещрена именами. Большая часть из них была вычеркнута.

Он встал чуть поодаль и хорошо видел, как Киеши поводил по стене пальцем, как нашел нужное ему имя и снял с пояса маленький нож.

И начал аккуратно зачеркивать.

Когда имя уже было наполовину стерто, он остановился, вытер ладонью выступивший пот, сказал Кагами: 

— Здесь все наши имена. Всех, кто когда-нибудь приходил в глэйд. Тебе тоже нужно, — и протянул нож ему. 

Он взял нож и осторожно поинтересовался: 

— А вычеркнутые? 

— Умерли, — коротко ответил Киеши, и Кагами вскинул голову — было зачеркнуто каждое третье имя. 

— От чего? 

Киеши почесал затылок: 

— Как бы это объяснить покороче… 

— Можно совсем коротко, — перебил его Кагами и тут же прикусил язык. Но Киеши только улыбнулся и расслабился.

— Внутри Лабиринта безопасно, поэтому мы и выпускаем туда бегунов — но только днем. Ворота открываются вон там — видишь, стоит человек? 

Кагами видел — в руках у того было что-то вроде самодельного копья, и он напряженно вглядывался в проем между стенами. 

— Закрываются они на закате, поэтому, — Киеши впервые кинул на него серьезный взгляд, — первое правило бегуна — нужно вернуться раньше, чем Лабиринт закроется. Ночью в нем орудуют гриверы. Ты их еще услышишь. 

Кагами послушно кивнул и еще раз уставился на стену.

— И что, — удивленно сказал он, — это все бегуны? 

— Большинство, — пожал плечами Киеши. — Но не все. Еще те, кого поразила Вспышка, болезнь. О ней мы пока мало что знаем — разве только то, что друг от друга она не передается. Но больные становятся опасны и для других, и для себя. 

Он замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Через некоторое время Кагами не выдержал и неловко спросил: 

— А что становится с теми, кто заразился? 

Лицо Киеши на мгновение напомнило ему маску.

— Они уходят, Кагами. Мы все еще не выяснили, почему кто-то из нас подвержен болезни, а кто-то нет, но рисковать здоровыми не стоит. 

— Ты говоришь как Хьюга, — прозвучал насмешливый голос, и Кагами чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Киеши это явно заметил, потому что, веселясь, сказал: 

— Изуки, я не Хьюга, но тоже могу сказать тебе заткнуться. Ты чуть не напугал новичка. 

Жилистый черноволосый парень только плечами пожал.

— У вас на шутки нет и минутки. 

— Кагами, это Изуки, наш лучший бегун. А я, пожалуй, пойду, — улыбнулся Киеши, — в лагере еще много дел. 

Он указал на нож в руке Кагами: 

— Не забудь. И верни мне потом.

— Хорошо.

И Киеши зашагал прочь. 

Изуки же, напротив, подошел еще ближе, оперся о стену как раз рядом с тем местом, где Кагами начал неаккуратно выскребать свое имя на незанятой поверхности. 

— Киеши прав, что бы там ни думал Хьюга, — негромко сказал Изуки. — Нам нужен такой, как ты, и не на кухне. Хотя хороший повар тоже не помешал бы. 

Внезапно где-то заскрежетало с такой силой, что Кагами закрыл уши руками; Изуки же стоял как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Ворота закрываются, — прокричал он. — Смотри! 

И действительно: как только солнечные лучи погасли, проем начал смыкаться, образуя одну сплошную стену. За не й тут же раздался лязг, а затем клацанье, будто двигались гигантские челюсти. 

— Гривер, — сказал Изуки. — Вот такой он на слух — и я точно не хочу знать, какой он на ощупь.

— Да уж, — Кагами передернуло.

Он продолжил выцарапывать имя на стене, а, закончив, неуверенно спросил: 

— Так сойдет? 

— Вполне, — кивнул Изуки. — Давай сюда нож, Киеши я сам передам. 

Кагами протянул нож рукояткой вперед. Изуки ловко спрятал его в одежде и улыбнулся:

— Киеши ты понравился, парень, значит, точно приживешься. С ним мало кто спорит, потому что…Сам подумай — если новенькие появляются раз в месяц, значит, кому-то, кто был первым, пришлось прожить здесь целый месяц в одиночку. Так вот, это был Киеши.

Где-то за их спинами в ночном лабиринте раздавались шорохи и вой гривера.

 

Спать его отвели все в ту же яму. 

— Ты не обижайся только, — болтал Коганей, пока Митобе запирал над головой у Кагами решетку. — Это мера безопасности, и скорее твоей. Мало ли на что в темноте напорешься. Одеяло тебе выдали, не замерзнешь. Ну, спокойной ночи!

Митобе покачал головой, и они ушли, правда, в темноте все еще слышался голос Коганея: «Да ладно тебе, я не издеваюсь, это все чистая правда!» 

Он немного повозился — здесь все же было тесно, но уснул очень быстро. 

И проснулся, когда между прутьев решетки еще блекло мерцали звезды. Повертел головой и совсем уже было собирался заснуть снова, но тут сверху раздалось: 

— Шшшш… Эй, Кагами, не хочешь прогуляться? Я, ты, штаб бегунов, почти романтика.

Он поднял голову и увидел Изуки.

— Конечно, — ответил он хриплым спросонья голосом. 

Изуки помахал отобранным у него ножом и быстро отпер с его помощью нехитрый замок. 

— Прости, что соврал, — легко сказал он, помогая Кагами подняться, — так и знал, что тебя здесь запрут, а днем провести не смогу — Хьюга с меня шкуру спустит похлеще гривера за нарушение. Не доверяет новичкам, и правильно делает, в общем-то… 

Кагами потянулся, размял ноющие от неудобной позы мышцы. 

— Он всегда такой строгий? 

Изуки отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он ответственный. Ладно, не о нем речь, пошли. 

И он повел его скрытой в деревьях тропинкой к тому, что издалека казалось Кагами просто небольшим холмом. Оказалось, что это убежище: очень своеобразное, явно природное, словно каменный навес, но вход спрятать не поленились — его закрывало большое полотно из травы. Внутри еле тлел маленький факел и стоял единственный стол с какой-то непонятной конструкцией сверху. 

— Это, — гордо сказал Изуки, поймав взгляд Кагами, — наше сокровище. На что похоже? 

Посередине конструкции располагался небольшой расчищенный квадрат, а от него в разные стороны расстилался Лабиринт — точнее, его уменьшенная копия из веточек. 

— Это… миниатюра, что ли? — ошарашенно спросил Кагами. 

Изуки подмигнул. 

— Офигеть…

— Вот смотри, — Изуки ткнул пальцем в квадрат, — здесь глэйд. Вот здесь обычно открываются ворота: обычно, потому что когда-то они были на противоположной стене. Еще на стенах периодически попадаются знаки, их тоже сюда переносим. Выбегаем мы в четвертую секцию, а там уже расходимся, бежим пятую, вот здесь переход в шестую, а здесь в третью… Учти, что все может поменяться в любой момент! 

Кагами мучительно пытался запомнить, но Изуки говорил быстро, входы и выходы путались в голове; кажется, он покраснел, а Изуки, заметив это, только расхохотался и хлопнул его по спине.

— Ничего, и ты скоро запомнишь. Без подготовки не будет сноровки. 

— Ну, — промямлил Кагами — ему было стыдно, — ты же лучший бегун, у тебя опыта много…

На удивление, Изуки вновь отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я стал лучшим бегуном совсем недавно. Сначала мы почти не выбирались в Лабиринт, и довольно долго, а потом им был Куроко.

— Куроко? — переспросил Кагами. — Не помню его среди жителей глэйда.

— Ты и не можешь помнить, — грустно улыбнулся Изуки, — это имя перечеркнуто.

Кагами смог сказать только:

— О.

Изуки поправил дотлевающий факел и продолжил:

— Он был настоящим профессионалом — маленький, юркий, потрясающе быстрый, мог пролезть куда угодно. Появился здесь года полтора назад и сразу показал, чего стоит, сбежав из клетки в первую же ночь. Мы в шутку звали его фантомом. 

— Как он погиб? — перебив, спросил Кагами и сразу же подумал, что, наверное, это был не самый тактичный вопрос. Но Изуки только вздохнул:

— Его же незаметность сыграла с ним злую шутку. Никто не спохватился, что он не вернулся из лабиринта, до глубокой ночи.

Повернулся к нему и с нажимом добавил:

— Поэтому нужны правила, Кагами. За половиной из них — чья-то смерть.

 

В бегуны Кагами все же пока не взяли, так что вместо этого он помогал строителям и немного тем, кто выращивал зерна: ворочал тяжелые деревья, рубил, пилил, возделывал. Работать было тяжело, однако жизнь вошла в колею — насколько она могла в подобных условиях, пусть по ночам его порой продолжали мучать неясные, смутные кошмары. В одних он видел какую-то лабораторию, в других — яркую блондинку, которая пыталась что-то сказать, но Кагами ее не слышал, в третьих — чудовищ из шахты лифта; но делиться ими ни с кем не тянуло. На третьей неделе его перестали запирать в яме на ночь, откуда его все равно после общего отбоя забирал Изуки — и заставлял повторять выходы и входы, как он говорил, на будущее, несмотря на то, что каждую неделю, а порой и каждый день что-то в Лабиринте менялось, и все приходилось запоминать заново. Кагами честно признавал себя абсолютно безнадежным, Изуки только веселился и снова командовал пробежаться пальцами из одного угла макета в другой. 

А на четвертую неделю Изуки ткнул пальцем в слепое пятно на карте; считалось, что до тех мест бегуны еще не добирались. 

— Знаешь, что здесь на самом деле, Кагами? 

Он в этот момент с закушенной губой искал выход из восьмой зоны, так что не сразу понял вопрос.

— Ничего? 

— Ошибка, — Изуки говорил по-прежнему весело, но что-то в его тоне заставило насторожиться. — Хотя ты прав. В каком-то смысле здесь действительно ничего. Просто стена. 

— Стена? 

— Ага. Такая же, как остальные. 

— Но ведь остальные секции уже исследовали?..

Изуки кивнул. 

— Ага. Удобно, правда? Нет куска макета — никто и не догадывается. 

Кагами сжал крышку стола так, что побелели костяшки.

— Это что, шутка?

— Если бы, — очень серьезно сказал Изуки, — если бы.

Кагами ударил кулаком по столу в опасной близости от макета — и тут же обмяк, неуверенно бормоча под нос: 

— Но как же… А все смерти… А… 

Изуки подошел ближе; в свете тусклого факела его глаза казались совсем черными. 

— Как бы здесь ни было здорово, отсюда нужно уходить. Нельзя прожить всю жизнь взаперти. И выход есть, Кагами. В это верит Киеши. И верю я. Просто его нужно найти. 

Развернулся — и добавил: 

— Просто хотелось, чтоб ты знал. 

И первым вышел из убежища. 

 

Следующее утро в глэйде началось с тревоги. Кагами растормошил Коганей, но рассказать ничего не успел: его тут же утащил Митобе; самый спокойный обычно, он отчаянно жестикулировал и выглядел явно нервным. Это подействовало как ведро холодной воды на голову: Кагами моментально проснулся и поспешил за остальными.

Стремились в одну сторону — к воротам. 

— Что происходит? — спросил он на бегу у Цучиды.

Тот одними губами сказал:

— Говорят, Изуки подхватил инфекцию.

Кагами резко затормозил и дернул Цучиду за рукав:

— Стой, то есть…то есть они хотят выгнать Изуки?!

Тот кое-как высвободился из его хватки и все так же бесцветно – бескровно – ответил:

— Пойдем, опоздаем к началу.

И заспешил вперед. 

Когда Кагами наконец добрался до ворот, представшая перед ним сцена поразила его настолько, что он резко остановился, будто впечатался в призрачную стену.

Рядом с открытыми воротами собрались почти все жители глэйда, образовав полукруг, и передняя шеренга сжимала в руках самодельные копья и рогатины. В середине этого полукруга стоял Изуки, и даже с того места, где находился Кагами, было видно, что сосуды потемнели не только на спине, но и на шее, руках и половине лица.

Инфекция быстро, очень быстро разъедала его изнутри, а Изуки стоял внутри полукруга и улыбался до странного робко, будто ему было очень неудобно перед всеми, что им приходится его изгонять.

Так вот почему вчера он все рассказал, внезапно понял Кагами. Видимо, знал уже тогда. 

В груди заныло. 

И тем не менее было понятно, что уходить Изуки в ближайшее время не собирался: топтался на месте, словно вот-вот готов, но никак не мог решиться.

Хьюга снял очки и потер переносицу. Потом громко крикнул:

— Ну сколько ты еще будешь тянуть?

— Хьюга, — забормотал Изуки с прежней стеклянной улыбкой, — все хорошо, Хьюга, я понимаю, я скоро уйду, я просто…просто не хочу в лабиринт, еще пять минут, пять минут — и зайцу дадут, сейчас, подожди...

— Мы уже час ждем, — почти прорычал Хьюга сквозь стиснутые зубы и сжал древко рогатины так, что побелели костяшки.

Киеши, остававшийся вдалеке, сказал негромко:

— Изуки.

Все тут же замолчали, и остальные слова Киеши были слышны каждому.

— Не заставляй Хьюгу еще больше страдать, Изуки. Пора.

Больной встрепенулся и кинул на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Я не хочу умирать, Киеши, — громко прошептал он.

— Понимаю, — тот ответил так же негромко после небольшой паузы, — мы тоже.

Изуки замер на несколько секунд. Потом качнулся вперед — рогатины и копья чуть сдвинулись, не подпуская его, — развернулся на пятках и медленно побрел в сторону лабиринта.

Хьюга, все так же выставив рогатину впереди себя, двинулся за ним и шел так, пока Изуки не прошел ворота.

Он так ни разу и не оглянулся, медленно продвигаясь вглубь лабиринта. Плечи его тряслись.

Тряслись они и у Хьюги, замершего у ворот, словно часовой.

Киеши повернулся к нему:

— Он все равно бы не выжил, Кагами. Как бы ни хотелось, нельзя спасти всех. 

И положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

 

Полночи Кагами ворочался: как бы он ни старался, не мог перестать думать об Изуки, и сон не шел. Утром он еле выполз к завтраку, где Коганей протянул ему воду и сладкую картошку: 

— У тебя это в первый раз же? Ну, взбодрись. 

Кагами мотнул головой, но от угощения отказываться не стал: общие порции были для него слишком маленькими. 

— У меня уже в третий, — поделился Коганей. — Один заболел, второй в Лабиринте остался. А к утру от него осталось только пятно. 

Он хрустнул картошкой и уставился в пространство, уже не обращая на Кагами внимание. 

Но Кагами стало чуть легче. 

День прошел как в тумане: он при первой же возможности слинял в убежище, обезлюдевшее, смотрел на слепое пятно на макете и не думал ни о чем. 

А ближе к вечеру селение начало гудеть как улей, собираясь у ворот. Он тоже поспешил туда: похоже, что-то снова явно пошло не по графику. 

— Закат меньше чем через час! Они уже давно должны были вернуться! — надрывался Хьюга, возвышаясь над присевшим Митобе, будто это он был виноват во всех бедах. Митобе только периодически пожимал плечами, видимо, чтоб показать, что он слышит, и напряженно всматривался в проем ворот, которые вот-вот должны были закрыться.

— Что… — начал Кагами. 

Он почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему локтю и услышал тихий голос Цучиды: 

— Киеши решил сегодня пробежаться в лабиринте по старой памяти, раз у нас теперь мало разведчиков. А сейчас, ради бога, помолчи. 

Хьюга кричал за всех: требовал срочно отправить разведчика, развести огонь, чтоб был ориентир; потом в какой-то момент он просто сел на пол и затих, угрюмо пялясь внутрь лабиринта. 

Потом вскочил на ноги, и окружающие, смотревшие преимущественно на него, тоже повернулись к воротам. 

Киеши ковылял к выходу, припадая на одну ногу, и даже отсюда было видно, что Вспышка поразила и его: хворь не давала заболевшим времени и не оставляла шансов.

— Хьюга, — спросил трясущийся Коганей одними губами, — что нам делать, Хьюга? 

Тот перевел испуганный взгляд с одного жителя селения на другого, потом опять взглянул на Киеши и, также трясясь, бормотал: «Я не знаю, я не знаю».

Наставить рогатину на Киеши не решился никто.

Но втайне эти нерешительные наверняка обрадовались скрежету сдвигающихся стен лабиринта. Гораздо проще, когда ты ничего не можешь изменить. 

Кагами же все еще так не умел, так что. подобравшись, он рванулся вперед и в три прыжка одолел узенький коридор между смыкающихся стен. За спиной закричали, одновременно испуганно и возмущенно; а потом проход закрылся. Киеши закашлялся, просипел: «Не нужно было» и свалился без сознания прямо ему под ноги. 

Кагами с усилием поднял его, подпер плечом и потащился вглубь лабиринта: нужно было найти хоть какое-то место для ночлега, пока на них не открыли охоту. 

 

Киеши был высокий, тяжелый и совершенно без сил, поэтому Кагами, не долго думая, укрыл его в зелени, обвивавшей стены лабиринта. Получилось кривовато, но Кагами убедил себя, что в таком состоянии Киеши все равно мало кому будет интересен — кто бы ни водился здесь по ночам, он вряд ли любит отравленную неподвижную еду.

Когда он закончил с последними ветками, за спиной что-то зашуршало. Потом замерло, будто пару секунд обдумывало, что делать дальше, и клацнуло где-то совсем рядом. 

Кагами повернулся — и впервые в жизни увидел гривера. 

— Твою ж! 

Он рванул с места так быстро, будто у него были лишние ноги, а эти было не жалко протереть. Раньше Кагами думал, что боится только собак и своих кошмаров, но теперь точно знал, что и членистоногие не вызывают у него симпатии: гривер точно был дальним родственником то ли паукам, то ли скорпионам, и постоянно лязгал, задевал ногами о стены. Хорошо, что тут были сплошные стены — по этому звуку Кагами мог определить, где находится преследовавший его монстр.

Погоня продолжалась долго: Кагами не зря считался одним из самых физически развитых в глэйде, а благодаря Изуки помнил Лабиринт хорошо. Ноги несли его сами — ни разу не запомнивший всех коридоров, он на рефлексах уклонялся, нырял в проходы и бежал, бежал так, как никогда в жизни.

Все-таки оторвавшись, он замешкался: каменные стены оставляли не так много места для маневра. Но зелень, густо обвивавшая часть их них, позволяла укрыться хотя бы на время, так что он попытался влезть наверх, на ту из них, что была ниже остальных. Ему это даже удалось — только вот гриверы, при всей своей восьмилапости, тоже так могли, так что несколько часов спустя ему пришлось буквально ногой отпихнуть одного из них: острая клешня чуть не пропорола его ногу, но Кагами все-таки удалось выкрутиться. 

И он побежал дальше. 

В конце концов его все-таки загнали в угол, к стене, на которой была нарисована цифра десять — последняя, якобы неисследованная секция.

Гривер шипел издалека, отчего-то не решаясь приблизиться. Вскинув голову, Кагами быстро понял причину: на востоке вставало солнце, а он стоял как раз с нужной стороны.

Гривер зарычал, кинувшись на него; Кагами отскочил в сторону — и как раз вовремя.

Стены лабиринта загудели, перестраиваясь: двери в селение открывались, а внутренние перегородки со свистом захлопывались. 

Одна из таких и разрезала гривера точно пополам.

Кагами остановился, переводя дух; глаза застилал пот, сердце стучало как бешеное — еще одно доказательство того, что он был жив. 

Нужно было вернуться к Киеши, но… Теперь, когда напряжение спало и память не вытаскивала из своих глубин нужные данные сама, искать другой путь казалось еще более опасным, чем попробовать пройти предыдущим. В конце концов, не все стены меняли свое расположение каждый раз. 

Гривер торчал между перегородок, не давая им сомкнуться, — но выйти можно было только по нему самому. И все же Кагами решился. Хорошо, что эти монстры хотя бы не склизкие. 

Но когда Кагами осторожно поднялся по неподвижной туше, на самом затылке зажужжал красный механический глаз. 

Он слетел с гривера так быстро, будто за ним снова гнались; и там, где ступала его нога, шкура расползалась, обнажая металлический каркас.

А когда Кагами одним махом преодолел оставшееся до земли расстояние, ему под ноги выкатился маленький шарик с надписью “07”.

Он повертел находку в руках, но ничего не изменилось ни в ее внешнем виде, ни в структуре, а думать было некогда — нужно было выбираться. Поэтому Кагами просто сунул шарик в карман и отправился на поиски Киеши.

Тот нашелся спустя полчаса скитаний по Лабиринту — все такой же неподвижный, посеревший, но ровно дышащий. 

Оборвав ветки, Кагами закинул на плечо руку Киеши, взгромоздил его на себя и побрел по направлению к глэйду. 

 

Посмотреть на них высыпала половина поселения. 

Кто-то в толпе робко спросил: 

— А его же… ну… обратно бы отправить?..

— Молчать! — гаркнул бледный Хьюга. Подошел ближе, принял у Кагами бессознательного Киеши, развернулся, чтоб втащить его внутрь лагеря. — Под мою ответственность. 

Проходя мимо Кагами, он не глядя схватил его за запястье и пробормотал: 

— Будешь новым бегуном. 

Вероятно, это был его способ сказать «спасибо». 

 

Киеши привязали внутри медицинской хижины; Хьюга выбирался туда каждую свободную секунду, но Киеши, шептались, ни на что не реагировал, находясь в полузабытьи. Болезнь быстро распространялась, сосуды посерели почти полностью, дыхание было неровным — и все-таки Киеши по рассказам был гораздо спокойнее тех, кто заражался раньше. По крайней мере, он еще ни на кого не кинулся. 

Внутрь хижины с Киеши не пускали тех, кто прибыл меньше года назад — остальные уже сталкивались с заболевшими хотя бы раз и знали, что делать. А главное — видели, во что те могли превратиться. Говорили, как раз тогда был последний случай, когда заразившийся покалечил троих своих же.

Кагами ждал снаружи — просто не мог уйти. Вышедший в очередной раз Хьюга бросил ему, видимо, сжалившись: 

— Делаем что возможно. Трудно было вытащить? Понять бы.... Это еще что?!

Раззявленная пасть лифта дрожала; было слышно, как поднимается клетка, служившая кабиной.

— Черт, ну почему сегодня! — выругался Хьюга и бросился к лифту. 

Кагами обогнал его — ненамного — и замер у края шахты. После того, как его доставили месяц назад, больше он сюда старался не подходить, пусть Митобе и закрыл шахту деревянной решеткой. Память о созданиях периодически подбрасывала ему не самые веселые сны. 

Лифт поднялся на поверхность, дернулся — и платформа замерла внутри своей клетки. 

Крупная надпись рядом с лежащим на дне парнем с длинной, закрывавшей пол-лица челкой, гласила: «Это последний». 

Новоприбывший открыл глаза: зрачки метались от одного к другому, пока наконец не остановились на Кагами и не задержались куда дольше, чем на остальных.

— Тайга, — прошептал он и отключился.

Теперь на него уставилась остальная часть глэйда. Проблема была в том, что Кагами не знал, что им ответить, подспудно понимая, что назвать парня незнакомцем будет ошибкой — уж больно знакомые черты, нет, Кагами определенно его знал.

Вот только ничерта не помнил.

И — «Тайга»? 

Его снова скрутило головной болью, будто что-то пыталось прорваться через белый шум амнезии; он пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. 

— Ну что, — бодро сказал Коганей, — будем вытаскивать! Митобе, помоги. 

Они наклонились к платформе и подхватили парня за руки и ноги, как делали со всеми остальными — но в отличие от всех остальных, когда парень снова открыл глаза, первым же делом он вырвался и заехал Коганею в челюсть. 

Кагами замер. 

— Хватай его! — закричал кто-то, но парень очень технично ушел от всех неловких попыток стоящего рядом Фурихаты, подбежал к нему и схватил за запястье: 

— Пошли, Тайга! 

И поволок его за собой; оцепеневший Кагами вырвал руку не сразу:

— Погоди! Погоди... — повторил он и ожесточенно потер лицо. — Ты кто? 

Лицо парня тут же изменилось, видневшийся уголок рта пополз вниз.

— И ты тоже… — растерянно проговорил он — а потом бросился вправо, к платформе наблюдателей, и ловко, как белка, вскарабкался наверх. 

Так он и продолжал сидеть там до вечера — достать его так и не смогли. Хьюга, еле стоящий на ногах от усталости, только махнул рукой. 

— Когда спустится, тогда и будем разговаривать. 

Правда, все же приставил к платформе наблюдателя. 

Кагами пару раз чувствовал на себе взгляд новичка — пронзительный, он будто вгрызался в затылок. 

А после отбоя, как только Кагами улегся на неудобной жесткой лежанке, парень пришел к нему и грубо растолкал.

— Давай знакомиться заново, — сказал он, — меня зовут Химуро Тацуя. Не переживай, своего охранника я вырубил. 

 

— Твою мать! — подскочил Кагами. — Ты чего творишь! 

В темноте глаза парня — Химуро — блестели, и Кагами уставился на него. 

Челка, закрывающая один глаз. Родинка под другим. Футболка и джинсы. 

Словом, ничего необычного — и все-таки вел себя этот… Химуро более чем странно. 

— Ты меня не помнишь, — он не спрашивал, он утверждал, — но это не страшно. Главное, что я помню тебя. Мы были вместе очень долгое время. И, — он обвел глазами помещение, — я знаю, почему мы здесь. 

— Мы? — хрипло переспросил Кагами.

— Мы, — кивнул Химуро, — и все остальные тоже. 

В горле пересохло. 

— Может быть, — неуверенно пробормотал Кагами, — ты еще и знаешь, как нас отсюда вытащить? 

Тут уже Химуро уставился на него. А потом улыбнулся. 

— А кто сказал, что я помню что-то еще? 

Кагами разозлился: 

— Эй, слушай, не время для шуток! 

— Ладно, я действительно помню прошлую работу, — перебил его Химуро как ни в чем ни бывало, — и хорошо помню то, что с ней связано: тех, кто попал сюда, тех, кто отправил нас сюда, ну, — он впервые немного замялся, будто недоговаривал чего-то, — и тебя. Но я понятия не имею, что там за Лабиринтом, и где именно искать выход. 

Кагами откинулся на кровать с громким выдохом, услышав главное. 

Киеши был прав в своей вере. И Изуки тоже. Выход отсюда есть. 

Он чувствовал, что нужно расспросить Химуро, пока тот сам хотел разговаривать с ним, но, открыв рот, вместо действительно важных вещей он внезапно спросил: 

— Почему ты зовешь меня «Тайга»? 

И тут же смутился. Даже жарко стало. 

Химуро посмотрел на него в упор. 

— Потому что тебя так зовут? 

Кагами закусил губу. Потом вздохнул и все же признался: 

— Я не помню своего имени.

— Неудивительно, — неожиданно серьезно отозвался Химуро. — Это меня почему-то «пощадили». Тебя отправили в Глэйд на общих условиях, и я не знаю, что из этого хуже. Но Тайгой ты быть не перестал, поэтому и я не перестану, уж прости. 

Он уже открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент по ушам будто резануло скрежетом. Таким знакомым, поразительно похожим на тот, который раздавался, когда…

— Ворота открываются! — истошным голосом заорал Фурихата, оставленный за часового. 

Они выскочили наружу как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как из распахнутых ворот появляется первый гривер.

— Черт, — выругался Кагами, — черт! 

И уже хотел броситься к воротам, но Химуро удержал его за рукав.

— Нужно развести костер, — быстро сказал он, — они боятся света и огня.

Кагами нахмурился. 

— Дрова на другом конце площадки.

— Хижина? Лежанки? Горят же не только дрова. 

— А огонь откуда возьмем? 

Химуро загадочно улыбнулся и выудил из карманов джинсов зажигалку. 

И Кагами поневоле улыбнулся в ответ. 

 

Конечно, против гриверов хоть с факелом, хоть с рогатинами шансов у них было немного, но они были не одни — а нескольким людям, как ни крути, справиться легче. 

— Справа! Бейте по глазам! — командовал Химуро, и с ним никто не спорил. 

На тот момент всем было достаточно того, что у Химуро не восемь ног. 

Вместе они кое-как справились с одним: даже ослепленный, тот продолжал дергать своими острыми конечностями так, что приходилось все время уворачиваться. Но Кагами все же удалось огреть его по голове — гривер еще пару раз дернулся по инерции и затих.

Кагами выпрямился и утер выступивший пот со лба. Рядом дрожал Фурихата — в его лице, казалось, не осталось ни кровинки.

— Тайга, осторожно! — раздался из-за спины голос Химуро, и где-то совсем рядом снова послышался вой. 

Он обернулся — и тут же упал на землю, перекатился, уходя от острого когтя. Тот просвистел в воздухе у него совсем рядом с ухом. 

Кто-то кинул в гривера головню, но не попал, и она тлела у него под брюхом, затухая.

И Кагами решился: по-змеиному бросился вперед, выхватил ее и ткнул, куда смог дотянуться.

Дотянулся он, как оказалось, до пасти. Непрерывный вой перешел в жуткий крик, и Кагами уже был готов выронить головню, чтоб закрыть руками уши — но в этот момент крик оборвался. 

— Да заткнись ты уже, — пробормотал Химуро, всаживая гриверу острое деревянное копье в затылок.

Минус два. 

Но в третий раз им повезло меньше: окруженный гривер взбрыкнул, выбил факел из рук стоявших перед ним — и все-таки ужалил Кагами в ногу. Мир сразу же поплыл, а вены будто вспыхнули. Он повалился на землю и, кажется, довольно болезненно приложился об нее, но боль от укуса была настолько сильной, что затмевала все остальное. Он уткнулся носом в кулак — переждать наиболее острый приступ — и с ужасом заметил, что ладонь серела на глазах. 

Вспышка. 

— О твою мать, — сказали над его ухом, — о твою мать, Тайга, подожди, сейчас все будет, я сейчас…

Что-то быстро ужалило его в голень, и уже через несколько минут вены перестало жечь. По ним будто пустили прохладную воду. 

А вместе с ней — воспоминания. 

Его затрясло; тело выгнулось так, что лопатки оторвались от земли. Голову прошило надвое болью.

Зато когда он смог чуть приподняться с земли — Химуро помог ему сесть, — то пробормотал: 

— Я… вспомнил. Вспомнил! 

И от избытка чувств ударил ладонью по земле. 

Сердце заходилось в груди, словно Кагами только что пробежал спринтерскую гонку. Новые — хорошо забытые старые — воспоминания возвращались.

Он повернулся к остальным — пока корчился на земле, его успели обступить. Гривер, видел он боковым зрением, валялся неподалеку. 

— Меня зовут Кагами Тайга, и я, — он осекся, но тут же продолжил, уже более напряженно, — работал в той организации, которая отправила нас всех сюда. Служба безопасности. Тацуя был новичком-лаборантом.

Перед глазами встал Химуро в белом халате, и почему-то Кагами очень не вовремя бросило в краску от этого образа — хорошо, что реальный Химуро ничего не заметил. Или сделал вид. 

Митобе замахал руками. Коганей тут же перевел: 

— А как называлось?

Кагами напрягся, но как только пытался вспомнить, внутри будто что-то блокировалось. Воспоминания возвращались постепенно и не все, будто паззл, часть кусочков которого уже не найти. 

— Не помню названия. Да и неважно это! Важно, что они исследуют Вспышку. — Он замолчал, а потом резко выдохнул: — Мы все просто часть… ну, эксперимента такого большого. По выживаемости.

И отвернулся. Смотреть в лица остальных в этот момент ему не хотелось. 

По собравшимся прокатилась волна тихих выдохов. Кавахара шептал: 

— Да как же это... Не может быть… 

Кагами сжал зубы. Рассказывать об этом было неприятно, но не рассказать он не мог. 

— Нас здесь заперли. Те люди из лаборатории, которые прислали нас сюда. Но там — он показал в сторону ворот, расплываясь в победной улыбке, — там есть выход. Не такой, как мы думали. Гриверы — тоже механизмы, видите? Они просто роботы. И днем их отзывают назад через закрытый лаз. Но, — он посильнее сжал чудом не потерявшийся шарик в кармане, — у меня есть ключ. И в остальных гриверах они тоже должны быть! Так что, если поискать в Лабиринте, то мы сможем уйти отсюда, все! 

— Лучше уходите оба, сейчас же. 

Трясущийся Хьюга выступил вперед, но перед Кагами тут же вырос Химуро. 

— У меня есть лекарство, которое вылечит больного Вспышкой. Спорим, здесь точно есть хотя бы один такой? Просто так мне бы антидоты никто не положил. Осталась только одна ампула. Или мне лучше разбить ее вон о тот камень? 

И Химуро занес руку с блестящим пузырьком. 

Все замерли.

— Тацуя? — недоуменно позвал Кагами. 

Хьюга дрожащим голосом сказал: 

— Один день. 

Химуро — Тацуя — швырнул в их сторону ампулу. 

— Надеюсь, у вас еще есть совесть. 

И потянул Кагами прочь от остальных. 

Они ввалились в старое убежище бегунов. Изуки, думал Кагами про себя, Изуки был бы не против. 

— В конце… это было слишком жестко, — повернулся он к Тацуе. 

Тацуя только фыркнул: 

— А они с нами — не слишком жестко? 

— Хьюга хороший человек. 

— Я заметил. 

— Они хорошие люди, — с нажимом повторил Кагами, и Тацуя поднял руки в примирительном жесте. 

— Как скажешь.

Кагами закусил губу. 

— Завтра я их уговорю. Они уйдут с нами. Или хотя бы разрешат тебе остаться. 

По лицу Тацуи читалось, что он ни капли не верит в такой исход, но спорить он не стал. 

Он побродил вокруг — Кагами наблюдал за ним — и наткнулся на старую лежанку.

— О, — Тацуя потянулся, — может, спать? 

Спать было определенно отличной идеей. После укола Кагами пришел в норму, но слабость все еще не отпускала его. 

— Я храплю во сне, — неожиданно для себя сказал он и тут же смутился. Перед Тацуей вообще часто становилось неловко. 

Тот улыбнулся: 

— Это я, думаю, переживу. 

 

По закону подлости, сон не шел. Причем, судя по шевелению справа, ни к нему, ни к Тацуе. 

— Эй, — позвал он в темноте, — ты слишком много ворочаешься. 

— Прости. 

Тацуя перевернулся и улегся лицом к нему. 

И неожиданно спросил: 

— Что тебе обычно снится? 

— Что-что, — забормотал Кагами, — кошмары всякие. Гриверы там. Или вообще ничего. 

— А я иногда вижу твое лицо во сне, — продолжил Тацуя после небольшой паузы, — только ты выглядишь младше, гораздо младше. Да и я тоже. Возможно, мы виделись, когда были детьми.

У Кагами пересохло в горле.

— И женщина еще, — хриплым голосом сказал он, — высокая женщина со светлыми волосами.

— Иностранка, — подхватил Тацуя. — Я тоже помню ее. А говоришь — ничего. 

Кагами нахмурился. Что-то еще, неразрывно связанное с Тацуей, лежало на поверхности, но его память была будто подернута тиной. 

— Игра, — медленно сказал он, силясь вспомнить, — она научила нас игре. Там был мяч и кольцо… зависшее в воздухе, что ли? 

— Игры? — недоверчиво переспросил Тацуя.

— Да, — Кагами широко улыбнулся, вспомнив, как горели глаза Тацуи, когда он точными движениями отбирал у него мяч, когда он делал очередной красивый финт или забивал.

Это было круче всего, что ему вспоминалось раньше 

Потом одни образы сменились другими: кричащий Тацуя, заносящий руку Тацуя, Тацуя, в чьих глазах было столько боли, сколько он никогда раньше не видел…

— Тайга? — обеспокоенно позвал его Тацуя, тот, что был прямо перед ним. 

Он внезапно почувствовал, что глаза щиплет, а щеки, кажется, мокрые, и удивленно провел по лицу ладонью. 

Он что, плачет? 

— Тайга? Тайга, в чем дело?

Она принесла нам одни неприятности, произнес было Кагами, но в итоге молчал, не зная, как сказать об этом Тацуе, который, судя по всему, об этом не помнил. Интересно, ревниво подумал он, что еще из связанного с Кагами он не помнил?

Внезапно он ощутил острую обиду на Тацую за то, что тот так легко его забыл, — и на себя за то, что совсем забыл Тацую. 

— Тайга, — позвал его Тацуя, взял за подбородок и ласково провел большим пальцем по щеке, успокаивая. — Что бы там ни было, теперь все хорошо. Я здесь. 

— Тацуя, — пробормотал он, и его словно потянуло вперед, к приоткрытым губам. Наверное, сработала память тела: оно вспомнило самое важное раньше мозга.

Тацуя тут же сгреб его за ворот рубашки и углубил поцелуй, толкаясь языком в рот Кагами. Ни на секунду не пытаясь отстраниться.

Это было не просто приятно — Кагами чувствовал себя так, будто вернулся домой. Тацуя пах как самый родной человек, был на вкус как самый родной человек, был самым родным человеком, и неважно, что до недавнего времени Кагами не знал о его существовании. Он шарил ладонями по спине, груди Тацуи, прижимал его ближе, пока Тацуя окончательно не переместился на его колени, и тогда даже набрался смелости, чтоб стиснуть его задницу.

Тацуя прикусил его губу и тихо застонал, и Кагами снесло крышу. От простого поцелуя.

Его мир долгое время ограничивался размерами стен глэйда, но сейчас в нем не было ничего, кроме Тацуи; Тацуя и был его миром, сосредоточием всего, что Кагами знал и хотел. 

Он не знал, чувствовал ли Тацуя то же самое, но то, с какой готовностью тот отвечал на поцелуи, говорило о том, что ему по крайней мере было хорошо.

Словно подслушав мысли Кагами, Тацуя, спокойно улегшийся на его груди, внезапно поднял голову и пристально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Спросил:

— Ты о чем-то жалеешь?

— Нет, — ответил Кагами со всей искренностью, на какую был способен.

— Хорошо, — медленно ответил Тацуя и облизал губы, будто они пересохли. — Потому что я тоже ни о чем не жалею. Я просто… знаю, что так правильно.

Он хотел что-то ответить Тацуе, но усталость взяла свое, и глаза закрылись сами собой. 

Кагами проснулся вечером, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату — один. 

 

Он вышел, потягиваясь, но поселение казалось вымершим. Не было на своих местах ни строителей, ни тех, кто отвечал сегодня за еду, и это напрягало больше всего. 

Прошел чуть дальше — снова ни одного человека. Как сквозь землю все провалились!

Даже у медицинской хижины никого не было. 

Он помедлил, затем все-таки дернул дверь и зашел внутрь. 

На кровати грузно сидел человек — в полумраке было не разобрать, кто это. 

— Киеши? — неуверенно позвал Кагами. — Киеши, это ты? 

Киеши повернулся к нему, но, увидев, только забормотал: 

— Он был в лаборатории, и второй тоже, это из-за них все, из-за них, и я ничего не смог... 

Кагами отшатнулся, но Киеши даже не смотрел больше в его сторону — только на свои ладони с укоризной. Будто ругал их за что-то несделанное. 

Кагами быстрым шагом вышел из хижины, чувствуя неприятный холодок по спине. Мимо наконец-то пробежал человек — но это был Цучида, а вид бегущего Цучиды точно был не к добру, теперь Кагами это хорошо понимал. 

— Эй! — крикнул он. — Что там опять? 

Тот на бегу сложил руки вокруг рта, имитируя своеобразный рупор: 

— Странно, что ты еще не в курсе!

 

Сцена была та же самая, что и во время ухода Изуки, только в этот раз в полукруге стоял Тацуя и смотрел на окружающих, так нахально улыбаясь, будто это не он был загнан в угол, а все остальные были одурачены им.

В чем-то это было правдой. Кагами точно был, иначе не нашел бы в себе силы протолкаться к нему и повернуться к жителям глэйда уже со стороны изгнанников.

— Что происходит? 

Хьюга, выступивший из общего строя, громко сказал: 

— Он должен уйти. Это из-за него на нас напали. Таких не должно быть в глэйде. 

— Гриверы? Тацуя-то тут причем!.. 

— Допустим, — медленно продолжил Хьюга, глядя прямо на него, — допустим, я верю, что твоя лаборатория не выдумка. Киеши, — его лицо болезненно искривилось, — еще долго будет приходить в себя, но он тоже все время ее… вспоминает. Говорит, что не смог никого спасти. Уж не знаю, кого он там спасать собрался, но если вы оба утверждаете, что это лаборатория отправила нас сюда, то человеку, который в этом виновен, здесь делать нечего. 

Кагами нахмурился. 

— А я? Я такой же! Может быть, даже хуже.

— Тайга, перестань, — быстро произнес Тацуя у него за спиной. 

— Не перестану! — он сжал кулаки, впился ногтями в ладони до боли. — Я там тоже был. Мы с тобой одинаковые. Хрень какая-то! 

Тацуя умолк. Хьюга же побледнел и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут вперед внезапно выскочил Коганей: 

— Митобе передает, что с тобой все было нормально! Так что никаких проблем. Ты можешь остаться, Кагами! 

— Да, — сквозь сжатые зубы сказал Хьюга. — Вдруг это все последствия лекарства или чья-то глупая выдумка. Ты можешь остаться.

Было видно, что это решение далось ему нелегко. 

— Или вы можете пойти с нами, — упрямо повторил Кагами. — Неужели вам, блин, хочется остаться в четырех стенах?!

Он предпочел сделать вид, что не слышал, как хмыкнул Тацуя. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что во втором ряду зашевелились, но никто не сдвинулся с места — только Фукуда неловко взмахнул рукой, отгоняя муху. 

В памяти вдруг всплыли слова Изуки о том, что из глэйда обязательно нужно уходить. А потом и голос Киеши: «Как бы ни хотелось, нельзя спасти всех».

Кагами сделал шаг назад. Сжал ладонь Тацуи, пару секунд потоптался на месте, громко вздохнул, словно перед прыжком со скалы в воду, и решительно потащил его в сторону ворот.

— Мы действительно уходим? Ладно я, а ты? – с некоторым любопытством спросил его Тацуя, когда они проходили через ворота. — От привычной жизни, от людей, к которым успел привязаться?

Кагами закусил губу — так сильно, что выступила капля крови — и только сжал его руку еще крепче. Перед глазами немного поплыло, но он предпочитал думать, что это от боли.

И сказал глухо, в нос: 

— Я тебя не брошу. И точно выведу нас отсюда. Даже дорогой гриверов. 

Тацуя замолчал. Потом негромко усмехнулся и неожиданно нежно погладил его ладонь большим пальцем. 

— Я тебе верю.

И лабиринт закрылся за ними.


End file.
